


Open the Sky for Me Now

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryuko's always played along with Mako's games." Fragmented glimpses of a strange, forgotten life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the Sky for Me Now

Ryuko lies sprawled on the grass, eyes trained on the orange-streaked sky overhead as her best friend cartwheels around her body. The sky is nice, sometimes, to look at.

“You position your feet right,” Mako is saying, from somewhere above her. “You position your feet right, and then when your hands touch the ground you’ll cartwheel all the way into the sky. Into _space_.”

 _I don’t want to cartwheel into space,_ Ryuko almost says. She wants to stay where she is, rooted to the ground, with something to stand on and hold her together. But she doesn’t want to ruin Mako’s game, so all that comes out of her mouth is a low, neutral grunt. Sometimes, looking at the sky makes her feel dizzy in a not-unwelcome way.

Mako raises her arms, positions herself so she’s like a great conductor standing before her orchestra, but then she just lets herself fall into the grass, cross-legged beside Ryuko. She plays with a strand of Ryuko’s hair, sweeping it away from Ryuko’s forehead and then gently tangling it into her own fingers.

“Mission control,” she says. “Mission control?”

“What is it?” Ryuko’s always played along with Mako’s games.

“We have a problem,” she says seriously, letting Ryuko’s hair fall back down into place. “Unit is grounded. Operation failed—destination remains unreached.”

“Nothing’s stopping y—the unit from trying again,” points out Ryuko.

A brilliant smile materializes on Mako’s face so fast that it makes Ryuko’s heart do a little leap. Mako’s smile always has a way of doing that to her.

Then, Mako is up again, hopscotching around her and grinning up at the sky opening up above them. Eventually she leans over and reaches out a hand, offering Ryuko the promise of a warm escape.

Ryuko reaches up, twining their fingers together.

"C'mon," says Mako, her voice melting into the evening air, "let's go home, okay?"

  



End file.
